


Double Combo

by golden_kimono



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Double Penetration, Dream Sex, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuki finds two Aois in his bed. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Combo

Kazuki moaned low in his throat when Aoi’s arousal brushed against his prostate once again. He threw his head back, a shudder running down his spine as he moved his hips in circles, feeling Aoi hitting that same place continuously. His mouth fell open, noises that would later make him feel embarrassed coming out and getting louder and louder with each roll of his body.

Aoi was tightly gripping his waist to thrust into him harder, his smirk not going unnoticed by Kazuki in the least. The older guitarist knew exactly how he made Kazuki feel – not that this was very hard, considering how vocal he always was in voicing his pleasure – and it seemed to stroke his ego very well. Kazuki wished he’d stroke something else, though: the other man had taken back control, and Kazuki was sure he was missing his prostate on purpose now, while his hands were sliding down his thighs, but avoided the one place he truly wanted to be touched. He always did like seeing how long it would take for the younger to start begging.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Kazuki groaned when he finally felt fingers wrapping around his erection. He felt Aoi’s nails scratch down his thighs, no doubt leaving red marks in their wake, while the hand on his arousal teasingly made its way up, the tip of a finger pressing into the slit and making Kazuki’s hips jerk. He released a choked moan and hung his head, seeing three hands on him. ...Wait, three?

“What the fuck?” Kazuki spluttered, attempting to scramble away from whoever was touching him without his permission. Aoi’s strong hands moved to sides and kept him in place, a reassuring smile playing on Aoi’s lips.

“Shh, it’s okay,” he told him when Kazuki tensed up at the feeling of another body pressing against his back. “Remember when we talked about threesomes?”

Yes, Kazuki certainly remembered that, but he was also pretty sure they were supposed to discuss an _actual_ threesome beforehand. Besides, “I said I’d only do it with two of you.” This had been a joke, of course, but he had been worried any other reply would make Aoi invite someone randomly. It was bad enough to have to share him _outside_ of the bedroom.

“Exactly.”

Kazuki furrowed his eyebrows, but turned his head to the side to see this third party, because what the fuck was Aoi talking about? Had he hired a cosplayer or something? He gasped loudly when his eyes fell on another Aoi, who smirked and pressed closer against him, allowing the youngest guitarist to feel how hard he was. He looked the other Aoi over carefully, as far as he could. This was definitely no cosplayer, yet as far as Kazuki knew, Aoi had no twin brothers.

“How…?” he started to ask.

The Aoi underneath him shook his head. “No questions. Just feel and enjoy. Unless you really don’t want to?”

Kazuki had no idea what the hell was going on, but if you’re dating one of the hottest men alive and get the chance to have sex with him twice at once, why protest? He had said this was his fantasy, after all. He’d ask for clarification later.

In response to Aoi’s question, he leaned down to kiss him, letting Aoi’s tongue invade his mouth eagerly. He reached one hand behind himself to stroke the other Aoi’s erection, a mischievous grin appearing on his face when he heard a gasp and felt him pressing even closer against his backside.

“What would you like us to do?” his Aoi murmured when they broke their kiss, his hand gently brushing some hair away from Kazuki’s face. The other Aoi ran his nails up Kazuki’s back and draped himself over him to place kisses over the warm skin. “We’ll do anything you want,” this Aoi added before biting down on Kazuki’s neck, making him hiss painfully.

Kazuki moved so he was sitting back up and moaned softly when his Aoi’s arousal shifted inside him. He inhaled shakily and bit down on his lip, playing with the piercings as he considered how he should say this. The process wasn’t helped by the other Aoi playing with his nipples and one sneaky hand making its way to his erection and starting to slowly jerk him off. His eyelids fluttered closed, but before he could really enjoy himself, the hands disappeared. A quick glance at the Aoi under him showed him he wouldn’t be getting anything else unless he told them what he wanted.

“In-inside... Both of you.” He felt his face flush when he heard a chuckle in his ear.

“You like us so much, Zuki? You want to feel us both at the same time? Have us fuck you until you scream?” the other Aoi whispered, teeth nipping at the younger’s earlobe.

Kazuki arched against the Aoi behind him wantonly and nodded. “Yes. Yes, please, I- I need it.”

He gasped when the other Aoi ran his fingers down his spine until they reached the place where his Aoi was already buried inside of him. His Aoi let out a low moan at the contact, which made the other Aoi chuckle once more and move his hand a little lower to play with his balls. He took his hand away when Aoi jerked upwards, deeper into Kazuki, who whined in response.

“Are you ready?” Kazuki heard in his ear. He nodded. Before he fully understood what was going on, he was pressed down to lay flat on his Aoi, who wrapped his arms around him immediately and kissed him deeply. Kazuki’s cock was pressed against his Aoi’s stomach, not nearly getting enough friction. His thoughts were diverted from the idea of rubbing himself against the man underneath him as soon as he felt a finger slowly pushing inside his entrance.

“Shit,” he cursed as he broke the kiss. Tears sprung into his eyes at the extra stretching and suddenly he regretted this decision. This other Aoi wasn’t nearly as gentle as his own. Yes, his Aoi could be rough, but he never liked seeing Kazuki in pain, so preparing was always careful. A second finger penetrated him and the Aoi underneath him leaned up slightly to suck on his neck, leaving what would most likely be obvious marks. The other Aoi’s fingers explored his walls, stretching him quickly, occasionally making his Aoi moan when he stroked his cock in just the right way as he did so.

Just as Kazuki was wondering how this could possibly be pleasurable, he felt a pressure that showed him the other Aoi knew exactly what he was doing after all, making him moan loudly. It didn’t take much longer before he felt his hips being pulled up and backwards, something much larger trying to get inside. The other Aoi wrapped his hand around Kazuki’s arousal, trying to distract him from any pain by flicking his wrist and rubbing his thumb over the head repeatedly. His own Aoi leaned up on his elbows to kiss him again, his tongue playing with his many piercings.

Once both of them were fully inside, Kazuki gasped, never before having felt so full in his life. It was strange, because they both felt exactly the same, throbbing against each other inside of him. He wondered what it would be like if roles were reversed, but this thought was cut off when the Aoi behind him shifted on his knees, his arousal moving out a little. There was still a sting, but it was already much less than before, and it wasn’t long until Kazuki begged them to move.

The other Aoi seemed to do most of the work, being in a better position to do so, and slid out before moving his hips forward again, the Aoi underneath gasping, his eyes glazing over. Kazuki moaned at the feeling, his own cock twitching. It took a while before they managed to find a comfortable rhythm, his Aoi rolling his hips up and down, the other Aoi moving much faster, creating a surreal friction that seemed to get both Aois worked up nearly as quickly as Kazuki himself.

Whimpers continuously left his mouth as he tried his best to move between them, but soon he was too delirious and exhausted to do much more than lean his hands on his Aoi’s chest, clenching and unclenching around the two of them. The sensation of having his prostate being abused alternately fast and slow and knowing he was being fucked by two men at the same time made him nearly lose his mind. When his Aoi reached between his legs and tugged on his neglected erection, his fingers finding all his most sensitive places, Kazuki’s eyes rolled back and he came so hard everything went black.

When he blinked his eyes back open, he expected to see the face of his Aoi reaching his own orgasm, to hear the other Aoi grunting behind him, but instead he was greeted by darkness and a sleeping Aoi beside him.

Utterly confused, Kazuki sat up, not feeling more sore than he usually did after sex, which seemed impossible. He slid his hand between his legs, expecting to feel their sticky cum, but instead he was completely clean.

“What’s wrong?” Aoi asked sleepily, his eyes still bleary.

Kazuki sighed and shook his head, smiling when Aoi looked at him worriedly. “Nothing. I just had a really weird dream,” he replied with a grin. Trust him to have a dream like that. He had a feeling that if he’d tell Aoi about it, the teasing would never end. Worse: he might try to find a lookalike somewhere so they could actually do this, or make someone dress up like himself. In any case, his ego didn’t need any more inflating.

“Who are you talking to?”

Kazuki froze. What. The. Fuck. He turned his head slowly, seeing Aoi in the door opening to the bathroom. He looked back and nearly chocked when, yes, that really _was_ Aoi beside him. The Aoi in bed smirked.

“Ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Penisy Kink Bingo on LJ, square _mirrors/doubles_. I never finished it the bingo, but thought I'd post this here anyway!


End file.
